Theatre Of The Arts
"Art is life." The Theater of the Arts is the international Chapter for Adepts who are seriously involved in being artists. Initially, this just means giving Adepts with artistic talent a place to socialize. But it also means more than that, the Chapter frequently involves itself in the art scene for a variety of reasons, whether to protect it from dark influences or simply to protect artists from those who might abuse their talents. The Theater of the Arts exists primarily within the art world. Institutions like Hollywood, art museums, the Met Gala, Louvre, and more, are all areas where the TotA will be headquartered. AKA: The Theater, Theatre of the Arts. Facts: -The Theater of the Arts is a ragtag collective of groups and individual Adepts who are involved in the arts. Chapter historians claim that their organization dates back to ancient Athens, however, there are recorded groups of Adepts involved in the arts dating all the way back to ancient Egypt. -In reality, the Theater is (technically) an off-shoot of the Worker Guilds. In the ancient world, there was no real division between artists and craftsmen. However, as time went on, people began to concentrate on the entertainment and philosophical value of art for art's sake. This was the real beginning of the Theater of the Arts. -Legend has it that the modern organization that is the Theatre of the Arts first branched off from the Worker's Guilds thanks to Leonardo da Vinci, making him the official founder of the Chapter proper. -Ever since its inception, the Theatre has produced other more specialized Chapters (Wings) for Adepts interested in the arts and humanities. One notable example of this is the Keepers of the Word, a Chapter for writers which exists as a Wing of the Theatre. -The purpose of the Theatre is two-fold; to provide resources to aspiring artists and to protect the art scene from anything that might stifle it. -The arts are a powerful force in the modern world. Hollywood, mainstream media and the Internet all rely heavily on artists and entertainers. Celebrities frequently are invited to major political events, and more than a few of the best of them have the ears of presidents and prime ministers. As a social force, the art sector is very powerful... and therefore very tempting for anyone seeking to acquire power. -The differences between art and magick/science can be a blurred one. Several forms of Alchemy and magick involve heavy amounts of art. What this means is that more than a few members of this Chapter will have decent levels of skill in one or more Crafts. -When it comes to martial prowess, the general perception is that Artists are a bunch of wimps. This isn't actually true, and some members of the Chapter have been superb fighters. But statistically speaking, most Artists tend to be moderate at best when it comes to fighting. -Of course, that doesn't mean that members of the Military Orders never find anything of value in joining the TotA. The Warrior Poets of ages past are a prime example of what Adepts of the Military Orders can accomplish within the Theatre. -Members of this Chapter tend to champion culture and the humanities. This will make them natural allies to the Ruling Orders (and yes, even the dreaded New World Order) as well as groups like the Dark Creators and the Builders of Civilization. -Membership in the Theater is open to all Adepts regardless of their Order, but the Scholastic Orders tend to produce the most recruits for the Chapter. Organization: The Theatre of the Arts is loosely organized and rank is not appointed so much as earned. Adepts who perform well as artists rise in status, while those who fail see their standing fall. There are some exceptions to this rule, some Adepts (derogatorily labeled Posers) do not produce art so much as play the part and hub-bub as actual artists. Posers are usually tolerated within the Chapter since they help to fill seats and bring in money, but beyond that, they are looked down upon. Other Adepts who may have only a minimal talent for the arts, but have a huge appreciation for it and are well connected, often end up playing the role of power-broker within the Chapter. They facilitate the art scene and help other artists by introducing them to potential patrons or mentors. Titles tend to be more of a social signifier rather than granting actual power and resources. An Artist may call themselves a Painter, Sculptor, or whatever, but again, it is only if they succeed at their art will they then be granted access to more resources within the Chapter (unless they are very well connected). The Chapter is dispersed through the art scene and it exists and takes form within these same structures. Theaters, movie companies, video game producers, art museum, art departments at schools, etc. Local urban areas are called 'Scenes' and it is here that members of the Chapter may gather together. These Scenes are usually temporary, and attendance is not mandatory, although most Artists will normally show up. The Theatre is a classic example of a Chapter that incorporates 'Wings.' That is, it has multiple sub-Chapters dedicated to more specific forms of art (writing, painting, music, etc.). Each of these groups are a Chapter in their own right, but they form together to make up the Theatre of the Arts. Art History: If you're looking for a way to involve members of the Theater of the Arts in an action story, one surprisingly easy way is to use the subject of art history. The Theater is about all art, both modern and ancient. While modern-day practitioners of art are valued by the Chapter, the Theater also takes great pains to recover, restore and protect historic art as well. Perhaps your characters are art investigators, trying to recover stolen art on behalf of a rich museum. Or maybe they dabble in the mystical and are looking for famed pieces of Occult Art. Maybe they are thieves who have been paid to actually steal said art, or have been hired to protect it? Best of all, they could be adventurers, perhaps partnered with the Phoenician Brotherhood, traveling the world and seeking out lost pieces of historic art for the fame and glory it brings? Works of art tend to gain value with time, which means that pieces of genuinely historic art can easily be worth a king's ransom. That's certainly a good reason for an experienced team of adventurers to go looking for it! Art Subcultures: Artists love to hang out with other Artists who practice the same art. This leads to the creation of artistic subcultures, groups, organizations and 'scenes' where a particular aesthetic is cultivated for the enjoyment of all. Themed concerts, night clubs, galleries and outdoor events are but a few examples of the more obvious kinds of artistic subcultures out there. Naturally, these are the places where you can find the Theater in full force. High-Art Versus Low-Art: One area of tension within the Theater of the Arts is the recognized difference between the 'High Arts' and 'Low Arts.' While these conceptions can be hazy in terms of their definitions, they do exist on a functional level. Artists who practice the High Arts may not take kindly to sharing a Chapter with those who perform the Low Arts. Or maybe the Low Arts types feel the High Art aficionados are trying to muscle them out of any Scenes (which may or may not be true). Attracted To Controversy: Artists often love to be controversial since it earns them attention and allows for their artwork to spread. Depending on the skill, and common sense, of the artist or artists in question, this can go off spectacularly or fail miserably. At worst, it can land the artist(s) in serious trouble. This same rule can apply to the Theater as a whole. If a member of the Theater goes off and does something stupid, it can cause a social backlash against the entire Chapter. These happen from time to time, and other members of the Theater often must deal with the fallout. Cast of Characters: It is quite difficult to adequately stereotype the Theater of the Arts and its constituent members. By nature, artists tend to be eccentric and colorful characters. An organization designed to attract all artists to itself is going to end up being a hodgepodge of extreme individualists with varying interests and specialties. Whenever members of the TotA get together at one of their Scenes, remember to play this up. There is a lot of different personalities within the Theatre. This means that the TotA will have Adepts from a wide array of Orders to call upon, but that also means you're going to have a lot of conflict as well. Some personalities probably won't get along that well with others, or really just anyone in general. Culture Wars: Art, politics and culture in general frequently go hand-in-hand. Art has far more influence over the daily lives of people than most suspect. Everything from the aesthetics and structure of the urban areas we live in to the way things are portrayed in media. People often shape their values around the aesthetics of their lives, often without even realizing it. And if you can influence a person's value system, you can practically control their mode of thinking. There is also the issue of changes in culture as well, the turning of the wheel of time to reveal a new generation with new ideas. When seismic changes in a nation's beliefs or behavior happen, chances are, the Theatre and its members will get caught up in it as well. Such 'culture wars' can be both a source of great inspiration for the Theatre as well as a source of great internal schism. Artists are likely to find themselves on either side of the divide, both progressives and conservatives, which will leave fractures in the organization of the Chapter. There is also the issue of external powers attempting to influence or outright hijack the work of the Theatre for their own agenda. Often, the New World Order or a member of the Ruling Orders may attempt to usurp portions of the Theatre in order to solidify control over some sector of society. Moments like this is when the real worth of the Theatre comes into its own, by protecting the art world from those who would abuse it. Order of Muses: The Theater of the Arts claims membership from across the board of the Established Orders of Adepts. However, hands down, the number one Order most closely associated with the work of the Theatre are the Muses. The reason for this should be obvious, the Muses are an entire Order dedicated to the arts and inspiration. The Muses look upon the Theatre as their own special Chapter and even Muses who have officially joined other Chapters are often still treated as if they are full members of the Theatre. High Society: Members of the Theater, especially those who practice the High Arts, will probably interact with the Ruling Orders to a greater degree than is normal for most Adepts. In fact, talented Artists of the Theater may be patroned or even accepted into the upper-society that is the Ruling Orders. They may even become affiliates of the New World Order. This can easily lead to friction with the rest of the Theater. Many Artists tend to be ideological and may not take kindly to the practices of the NWO. If they see fellow members of the Theater fraternizing with the NWO, it could result in confrontation or even schism. There is also the reality that the NWO's Media Caste regularly interferes with, and attempts to co-opt, venues of Art for the purposes of propaganda. Many members of the NWO's Media Caste see themselves as the arbiters of art, deciding on their own who should and who should not be given a platform in society for their artistic creations. The Entertainment Industry: The modern entertainment industry is a major staple of society and easily rakes in millions of dollars in cash. It is also a major stronghold for the Theater of the Arts where talented members can Students Of The Classics: Presence In Academia: - References: -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRWJcrRO0GM -https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-reason-for-the-arts -https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2693801-history-of-art Category:Chapter Category:Art